A Calm Before the Storm
by Kid Canter Greatly
Summary: A short scene between Rip and Hans. Written quickly with errors. Sorry.


Hans watched has the orange leaves skirted across the ground in their lovely windswept patterns and the strong scent of autumn drifted into his nostrils. The season was beautiful with the changing of the leaves. To often he didn't get to enjoy the simplicity such as the changing of the seasons or the simple dance between leaves and the wind. Beauty deserved to be observed. He never got the chance.

October came quickly this year. The other months passed without so much as a passing glance. The cool days grew dark so quickly Now, it was almost sad. But there wasn't time to mourn the death of days anymore. Simple people... No, simple human could maybe muster enough energy to feel even a hint of sadness for short days and cold Nights, but not Hans... But he wished silently every night that he could.

Humming a few meters Away, Rip looked About, balancing on her toes with the grace of a ballerina. She may not have been absolutely beautiful, but she did have a simplistic charm that attracted many to her. There was no way to really deny the feelings he held for her and her slightly above average personality. Maybe it was because he never got out of the base enough. Maybe it was because she was simply there. He really didn't care what it was that made him interested in her. He liked her. Maybe she liked him. Maybe she liked Luke. Maybe she like Jan. Maybe- God forbid- she liked the Major. Maybe she had feelings for nobody. It didn't really matter Anyway, right? She deserved better than a military man, anyway. All women did.

He watched her dark hair float as she spun around on her Toe, the long brown skirt she was wearing drifted around her boots. There is always a child-like air about her. She was young when she was turned. Maybe she figured her new found immortality was a second chance of childhood. Of innocence, even. Whatever her Reason, she did have the right. Hans wished he could return to a child's state of mind.

Back to a time where he lived with his dear mom and dad and siblings. They had a lovely small German home. He grew up too quick. The military time came to quick. He wasn't a boy for long. He was never a boy in the first place. Never really a man either.

The song Rip was now humming wasn't familiar. She was so interested in the opera as well as musical theater. Hans never shared such a interest. They were Boring, unrealistic versions of life that mocked the common working man and woman. But he would never say something like that to the pretty vampire before him. He wouldn't have the guts.

"Beautiful Day, no?" She spoke in English, her accent strong.

Honestly, Hans never really liked the English language. He spoke mainly in the language of his Motherland, and only spoke the bit of English he did know how to speak when her had to. The werewolf didn't respond quickly. He nodded to her after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Such a beautiful season, really." Rip twirled back around and walked a Bit, Hans followed her like a lost puppy dog. The sweater she wore hugged what little curves she had. "I always wanted to have a wedding in the fall. Using the colors of the falling leaves as my canvas." She stopped walking again. Hans took this as his cue to catch up to her. She looked up to him when he stopped beside her. "I wish I could have that autumn wedding."

Hans shrugged. He didn't see what stopped her from doing so. She could find a decent man easily. An even better one with a little patience. She could run away into the wilderness, meet a burly mountain Man, live in a cottage with seven children chasing around their feet.

"I don't think the undead can get married." She said quietly. She was genuinely upset about this. Her lip twitched a bit, an she responded by biting it.

Never once had Hans ever been able to deal with an upset girl. As a child he worked hard to keep a smile on his sister's faces. When he left for the military, he couldn't bring himself to tell his old flame he was leaving. He really didn't know how to deal with an upset girl.

After another couple minutes, Hans grabbed Rip's hand as casually as he could. She didn't even look at him as they continued walking.

Autumn seemed to be like a calm before the storm. Before winter. Before chaos. Before dark affairs. Before secret kisses beneath ammunition fire. Before Nazi soldiers ever showed their faces again.


End file.
